Coco (Davidchannel's Version)
Davidchannel's movie-spoofs of Disney & Pixar's 2017 Computer Animated film Coco. Cast: *Miguel Rivera - Mowgli (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Dante - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) *Pepita - Adult Nala (The Lion King) *Hector - Kuzco (Human; The Emperor's New Groove) *Ernesto de La Cruz - Percival C. McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) *Mama Imelda - Malina (The Emperor's New School) *Elena Rivera - Sam Sparks (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) *Mama Coco Rivera - Granny (Looney Tunes) *Julio Rivera - Geppetto (Pinocchio) *Rosita Rivera - Elena (Elena of Avalor) *Victoria Rivera - Anya (Anastasia) *Felipe and Oscar Rivera - Mario and Luigi (Super Mario Bros.) *Enrique Rivera - Pacha (The Emperor's New Groove) *Luisa Rivera - Chicha (The Emperor's New Groove) *Berto Rivera - Phoebus (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Abel Rivera - Esmeralda (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Rosa Rivera - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver and Company) Scenes: *Coco (2017; Davidchannel's Version) part 1 - Prologue *Coco (2017; Davidchannel's Version) part 2 - Meet Mowgli/Shoemakers *Coco (2017; Davidchannel's Version) part 3 - Much Needed Advice *Coco (2017; Davidchannel's Version) part 4 - Secret Discovery *Coco (2017; Davidchannel's Version) part 5 - Dream Shattered/Unholy Act *Coco (2017; Davidchannel's Version) part 6 - Human Skeletons/Crossing the Bridge *Coco (2017; Davidchannel's Version) part 7 - Department of Family Reunions *Coco (2017; Davidchannel's Version) part 8 - Setting the Rules *Coco (2017; Davidchannel's Version) part 9 - Escape from Family/Rehearsal *Coco (2017; Davidchannel's Version) part 10 - The Final Death/Backstage Bonding *Coco (2017; Davidchannel's Version) part 11 - Talent Show *Coco (2017; Davidchannel's Version) part 12 - On His Own *Coco (2017; Davidchannel's Version) part 13 - Meet McLeach/Kindred Spirits *Coco (2017; Davidchannel's Version) part 14 - The Awful Truth/"Remember Me" *Coco (2017; Davidchannel's Version) part 15 - Reconciliation *Coco (2017; Davidchannel's Version) part 16 - Sunrise Spectacular *Coco (2017; Davidchannel's Version) part 17 - A Song for Granny *Coco (2017; Davidchannel's Version) part 18 - One Year Later *Coco (2017; Davidchannel's Version) part 19 - End Credits Movie Used: *Coco (2017) Clips of Movies/TV Shows Used: *The Jungle Book (1967) *The Jungle Book 2 *The Jungle Book: Rhythm Groove *Jungle Cubs: Born to be Wild (Cutscenes) *Lady and the Tramp (1955) *Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure *Courage the Cowardly Dog *The Lion King (1994) *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride *The Lion King 1½ *The Lion Guard *The Emperor's New Groove (2000) *Kronk's New Groove *The Emperor's New School *The Rescuers Down Under (1990) *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 1 & 2 *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (TV Series) *Alice in Wonderland *Peter Pan *Looney Tunes *Baby Looney Tunes *The Looney Tunes Show *Wabbit A Looney Tunes Production *Space Jam *Looney Tunes: Back in Action *Pinocchio *Olaf's Frozen Adventure *Looney Tunes *Elena of Avalor *The Secret of Acalor *Anastasia *The Super Mario Bros. Show *The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 *Super Mario World (TV Show) *The Hunchback of Notre Dame 1 & 2 *Oliver and Company Gallery: Mowgli Smiles with joy.jpg|Mowgli (Animated) as Miguel Rivera Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-1589.jpg|Tramp as Dante Nala in The Lion King (1994).jpeg|Adult Nala (Animated) as Pepita Emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps com-163.jpg|Kuzco (Human) as Hector Percival C. McLeach.jpg|Percival C. McLeach as Ernesto de la Cruz Malina.jpg|Malina as Mama Imelda Sam-sparks-cloudy-with-a-chance-of-meatballs-3.1.jpg|Sam Sparks as Elena Rivera Granny in Baby Looney Tunes.jpg|Granny as Mama Coco Rivera Geppetto 1940 Pinocchio.jpg|Geppetto as Julio Rivera Elena with a Medal.png|Elena as Rosita Rivera Anastasia-5a3b3ad73df4c.jpg|Anya as Victoria Rivera Super-Mario-World-TV-Cartoon-Mario-Luigi.jpg|Mario and Luigi as Felipe and Oscar Rivera Pacha.JPG|Pacha as Enrique Rivera Chicha.jpg|Chicha as Luisa Rivera Captian Phoebus As Captian John Smith.jpeg|Phoebus as Berto Rivera Ms. Esmeralda.jpg|Esmeralda as Abel Rivera Jenny.jpg|Jenny Foxworth as Rosa Rivera Category:Davidchannel Category:Coco Movie Spoofs Category:Coco Movies Category:Davidchannel Disney Movies Category:Davidchannel Pixar Movies Category:Davidchannel Disney Classics Movies